A device for supplying passengers and the crew with oxygen has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,293. Based on individual pressurized oxygen containers, which are connected to one another via a line system, the oxygen is sent into supply lines via pressure-reducing valves. The supply lines extending to the left and right of the rows of passengers are branched off from a distributor and are connected to emergency oxygen supply means, which are located next to the passenger seats. Supply lines for oxygen with separate pressure regulators are additionally provided for the pilots and the crew.
The prior-art gas distribution system in the area of the passenger rows has the drawback that total loss of oxygen occurs in case of damage to a supply line, e.g., due to turbine parts flying around, and the emergency oxygen supply units are no longer supplied with oxygen because of the pressure drop in the line system.